Entwined
by Itsufer
Summary: After nine years going to and from the feudal era, her friend and second mother dies, leaving a nineteen year old Kagome to be thrust into demon court as her replacement. A place where she' surrounded by strangers. That is, all but one. A golden eyed inu. -TEMP HIATUS-
1. Prologue

Welcome to my actual, first fanfiction! I am quite excited about this story and i hope you all grow to love it like I have ^-^

Just to let you all know, romance takes "the scenic route" for a little while in this one, but I do warn that there will be mature themes in this story but if you're a minor, don't fear, I will mark the chapters with such content. *smiles* Be patient with me and just enjoy the story at its intended pace. Thankies!

Love to my beta *huggle* ^ 3^

_**All characters of InuYasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and i in no way own them or profit from this fiction.**_

-3-

**Entwined.**

**Prologue**

The air felt uncomfortably bitter. Kagome tucked her straying ebony locks back behind her ears although the wind continued attempting to toy with them.

Winds rustled her outfit, causing her to wrap her arms more tightly around her torso. Her mother had insisted that it was simply too late in the season to wear such apparel but stubborn as she was Kagome insisted she wear her white spring dress.

"Kagome!"

Twirling lazily, the little girl turned back at her mother's call. She pushed her small hands against the billowing skirts, swollen and wild from the winds gust. With poise and a young yet matronly grin, Mrs. Higurashi stood in the shadow of the open door awaiting her child.

She knelt before the girl, ran her hand across the crown of glistening hair through the locks which traveled down to her back careful not to obstruct the emerald ribbon, holding a bit of Kagome's hair.

"Didn't I ask you to wear a jacket if you insisted on playing out on the grounds?" The question was sternly spoken, however her eyes still glistened with the kindness she always exude.

A soft mumble of apology came as the elder woman promptly swathed a soft, hand knit sweater across the girl's slim shoulders and with care helped Kagome slip each arm into its place. Just as the girl went to skip away her mother yet again caught her, wrapping a warm crimson scarf around her small neck then letting each end drop itself to her front.

Nimble fingers had already begun their attempts to unweave the emerald garment slipping its edges past her childlike limbs.

"Now dear, you mustn't ruin your lovely sweater."

Kagome scrunched her nose at the memory of its origin. She did not care to well for her aunt, always wafting the air with her odious perfume. Shocking was the day the gift appeared to her, a potently perfume drenched and hand crafted jacket made in green wool. Although gladly now, plenty of wear and wash had rid the fibers of the smell and allowed her own scent to rub itself in.

"Mommy, can't I play now. Please?"

The woman briefly tapped her nose while looking at her daughter with strict eyes, glittering lightly with gentle humor. "Kagome dear do not whine that way, it is rude to others."

Nodding with swift understanding, a smile came to her mother's features to which the little girl reciprocated in earnest.

"Go along then!" Her grateful step resounded with flat echoing in the enclosed area of the family shrine. "And be sure to keep out of the well house, you know your grandfather doesn't like you to mess around in there."

Barely to be considered a real answer, the slights of her responding agreement rang back sure enough in order to send her mother away into the house with satisfaction.

With a sly twist of her head, noting her parent gone, Kagome's curiosity and unkempt stubborn will never ceased to take control in such situations as this. Giggling, she couldn't help but comically tiptoe her way over to the wooden sliding doors. A bit heavy for a ten year old, the wood rolled on its tracks in slow ease until the opening was just enough for her to slip in then shove it back into place. Not a soul the wiser for her sneaking.

Her back pressed to the entrance, she looked around the small shrine house with minor unease as her eyes had yet to adjust to the ancient darkness heavily weighing about. Soon delicate rays of sun appeared from their slim openings, breaking in thru the old wooden walls framing the dry water hole.

Careful to avoid any creaks in the steps or splinters along the hand rail, Kagome made her way calmly to pause in wonder before the square well. Protruding as life always did, strong vines of dull green and muddy brown tied their way against the edges and rim. Unnatural though was the many old seals placed upon the closed lid. Her fingers touched the paper almost of their own accord, to one that had been there so long that mere contact caused the sutra to crinkle and break away into fractured bits and dust remnants.

Like a twitch to the body, her limb retracted immediately. Eyes wide as she tucked her lower lip in to gnaw. "Oops…" Rather than to continue inspecting the enchantments, Kagome switched her attention to the slit of unattached space that separated the well edge to the board hiding its unexplored depths.

She had been making her way to the restricted well house for a good while now and with a flutter of excitement believed that today would be the chance to remove the cover at last. It had been quite suspenseful the last few months, slipping in at every opportunity to slowly tug away at old nails keeping the aged boards down.

Luckily her fingers were just able to wedge into the fissure. Kagome forced at the softened board, fragile skinned tips tried grasping at the wood however besides roughly treating her hands and nails, the surface was simply too heavy to budge more than a few centimeters.

An exasperated sigh slipped past her lips.

It wasn't fair! Pouting in thought, she ran her eyes over the small enclosure. There had to be something, anything which could assist in her endeavor.

With a sudden gasp of memory she whispered, "the hammer!"

Careful not to trip, she ran over to the left wall and groped along until she reached a loose panel among the cluttered shelves of her grandfather's knick knacks. The empty wedged piece she located and gently looped her finger through in order to pop out the portion of wall revealing a large hammer.

Kagome dragged it out by the handle, careful not to lift it to her face should she lose balance and become impaled. Information her grandfather loved to beat into her mind with constant lectures, while he wasn't casting away some demon which had descended upon the household or retelling a long passed down tale of fascinating creatures, powerful lords, and great warriors. Thinking on such things hurt her brain.

Returning to her previous spot, the little girl hefted her arms up so that she could notch the hammer's flat, split edge into the empty line of space to begin forcing up the board. Undeveloped muscles strained in her upper arms and shoulders as she in essence pulled down the handle until she could slip her hands beneath the new opening to catch the wood before it fell back into place. In her effort to maintain the ALMOST horizontal placement, Kagome could feel the hammer begin to slip from its already precarious position on the wells splintered lip.

With a sweat inducing thrust out, the cover toppled backwards in a loud and awkward thump—thump—thump to the ground. Unfortunately as the board went out the hammer decided to take its leave and went in, down…down into the black, hardly emanating its tap at the dirt riddled bottom.

"Uh oh." Sapphire eyes widely bore into the endless pit, searching for the dull glimmer that should prove to be the escapist tool. Despite having been hiding the hammer for months now, she was sure this incident would come back to haunt her. A faint and sudden gleam caught her eye, to which a relieved smile grew upon her face.

But how to get down there?

The ugly looking vines she had noticed earlier eating space along the old wooden well, her fingers soon felt that not only did they continue on inside, the green brown plants were in fact much thicker and woven.

This gave her an idea, a likely very stupid one, but at least it was something that didn't involve asking for help.

Keeping that very thought in mind, Kagome took hold of the wells edge and forced herself up, hissing in pain when her hip bones smacked against the rim. With a grunt of effort, she drew her right leg over the edge and just before she would allow herself to deposit the other, her fingers gripped the largest of the many vines and a calming breath swept through her lungs.

"You will not break your leg again. You will not break your leg again." Consistently repeating the words helped to spur on her bravery and firmly her limbs gripped onto the vines as she released her opposite leg, dangling now above the abyss.

She peered over her shoulder with anxiety, legs and feet dug in for a place to secure her as she began a slow, nail raking drop to the dry dirt floor.

Nearly half way down, Kagome managed another glimpse to the bottom in order to spot her target. Shockingly however, the girl found not a dull looking tool but a glistening orb staring up at her. A sudden pulse like sensation shot through her and in the confusion she felt her limbs drop their hold sending her even faster to the floor of the well. Butterflies danced in agony against her chest and abdomen walls, as if they would tear holes and be free when a lung shattering smack to her body alerted her brain to where she now was. Although, the battle of her existence to actually breath was far more precedent then caring where she had landed or so her ribcage screamed.

Kagome rolled over to spit out the bloody taste in her mouth. It tasted as though her gums were bleeding, lovely, she only hoped no teeth came loose. She dragged her arms beneath her and crawled up to a sitting position against the wall, breathing now a bit less ragged and intense though she kept spitting on occasion.

From the corner of her eye, the familiar shine she had detected before caught her attention again. Her brows furrowed as she locked onto an orb, the orb which had seemingly caused her fall. The prior pulsating sensation drove through her another time, yet stronger and more centered on the jewel like object.

Something inside her really wished to possess that pretty thing; uncertainly her hand went to grasp it. Fingers tightened gently in opposition to the slick surface, she brought it carefully to rest in the cradle of her conjoined palms.

Before a single word slipped out in reverence, an abrupt weightless drowning sensation took over and the surroundings reflected multiple colors all swirling and unsteady. Her legs dangled freely yet she didn't quite fall away like her brain told her she would.

In a flash of reality, the parallel nuances sucked away, everything seemed to have returned to normal. Kagome glanced up to find the only unmistakable difference, shining down with glory was a bright unhindered blue sky.

This was certainly not in the well house.

-3-

Any reviews of either praise or critique are much loved and quite appreciated! ^ 3^


	2. Chapter One

Next Chapter! I felt i should post a little more on this one, so people can get better attached *nodnod*

Love to my beta *huggle* ^ 3^

_All characters of InuYasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and i in no way own them or profit from this fiction._

-3-

**Entwined.**

**Chapter One**

The sun beat down, causing Kagome's arm to play shield for her squinting eyes. Slowly she rose from her kneeling position, her free hand continuing to grasp tightly onto the pink orb. As her leg slipped out from beneath her, stumbling in the dirt…but what from? Stabilizing her balance, she shifted her gaze to the floor where she found none other than the large dull hammer which had fallen earlier.

"Hey, there you are." She bent to lift it but her actions ceased when a loud tenor voice sounded out in the open.

It sounded sarcastic and angry.

Opting to ignore the hammer, Kagome tucked the jewel into her dress pocket before stepping up to the vine ladder with an odd sense of calm. A small jump gave her a good hold and a bit more of a go then starting from the very bottom. Or at least that's what she believed. Gradually she inched and tugged her way up, making as carefully sure as she was able, not to let her fingers slip since her palms had chosen to start sweating from the nerves and heat.

Almost to the top, a gross sounding slice and thump came to her ears following a triumphant sounding cackle and expression. Sapphire eyes peered over the lip of the well, to spot whomever it was making such noises.

Blood laden claws cracked in a grasping motion, "Feh! Bastard slime!" He flung his hands about in a fairly useless attempt at freeing them of the fluids.

Trembling slightly from fear and uncertainty, the girl didn't know what to do. Go out and greet a potentially deadly creature or drop back into the dirty hole of an old well for who knows how long. Her stubborn bravery won, a battle she didn't fully agree with but seemed better than having to pee in a dirt hole later on without any guarantee she'd escape not smelling of urine.

Kagome did not care to be unclean, despite her age she rather enjoyed her bathing experiences. Trying to seem unknowing and nonchalant, she tossed her arms up over the edge and began loudly making her way from the dark prison.

The male turned in her direction, a half surprised look on his face.

She looked up in an effort to seem shocked, confused amber eyes locked with her wide blue ones. An odd pause went by as neither did anything but stare back. Until Kagome restarted her ministrations to freedom, jerking the young man back to reality.

"Who the hell are you! What are you doing in the Bone Eaters Well?" His tone was forceful but not harsh, more like he was trying to not offend or frighten her.

Dropping down a little awkwardly, she swiftly straightened out her clothes and turned to confront him, a bright grin on her face. Small hopes that her happiness was in fact contagious as her mother always said.

He looked less like a man but more like a boy, a teen, around maybe sixteen or seventeen years old. Arms folded to chest, his manner appeared gruff and indignant towards her though he continued looking curiously back at the little girl standing peacefully before him.

Kagome puckered her lips in thought, then stepped evenly towards the boy and thrust her hand out in greeting. Jerking back suddenly and twitching with wide eyes, he nearly fell backwards from his one foot stance.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did I scare you? I didn't mean to; I'm Kagome. Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you!"

Hand still frozen in wait for contact, she instead made a move to better see his half hidden face when a flash of utter delight cast itself upon her.

"Hey!" The girl no longer left her limb up but instead walked to face the boy directly, standing up on her tiptoes in order to receive a better view. "You have puppy ears!" Beaming up with intensity at the stunned expression on his face, her small hands started their journey towards the soft white tufts.

Just as the girl was about to reach her goal, strong fists clutched at her limbs jerking them away with ferocity then brought the child to look into the boy's amber eyes. "What are you doing, brat!"

Fear laced Kagome's features, though only for a brief second before her unbridled temper rose to the surface. "Get your hands off me!" Tugging forcefully she was withdrawn, however not of her own ability but that of the boy. "That was mean! I just wanted to touch your ears!"

He blinked, a mixture of anger and confusion battling for his countenance. "What?" This girl was odd, not afraid but mad…at him?

Huffing still, her head then cocked in thought while glaring back; she released a sigh.

"What! WHAT IS YOUR DEAL!" His shout echoed through the clearing.

"I'm SORRY alright! I just…I just wanted to feel your ears…they looked soft…I guess..I guess I should have asked."

Both pouted in heavy silence, not one nor the other willing to give in.

Slipping his hands into the comfort of the large red sleeves of his haori, the young man stepped forward stopping a foot or two away from the girl he fought with. In a great act of humbled pride, the boy quickly fell to a crouch, not willing to look fully in the face only glancing to her.

Her gasp was loud but gentle still. To be clearer, he ducked his head closer. Kagome let loose a giggle at his movements, so similar to a dog longing for a pet to the head. Although he had given permission, her hands couldn't help the reflex to be wary. His eyes then caught her bright blue ones and she grinned warmly, moving with confidence to take hold of the furry appendages. In all her wonder, she didn't notice the embarrassed blush tint the boy's cheeks.

Fingers gently kneaded the soft hairs in and out of the ear, exceptionally pleased she released another laugh not one of humor but rather sheer joy. "Your ears are so lovely; you shouldn't be embarrassed by them." In the second prior to fully releasing him, her palm cradled his scalp in an affectionate pat.

"InuYasha."

Kagome's brow furrowed at the word. "What?"

"That's my name stupid."

"Oh! Well, I'm glad to meet you!" Her hand extended again but when he did not response in kind she reached out for one tucked in safety.

Since she was only a child and of no real threat he allowed her to take hold of his clawed limb. With some difficulty the girl was able to arrange his hand into her own and while certainly larger, the task was managed decently. When she released his grip, he warily studied his palm before returning it to its previous home.

Mirroring the boy, she glanced upon her own hand and found some dark colored marks left there. "Oh yuck, blood!" Leaning to the ground, she quickly scrubbed her palm until the grass took it all away. "That's a little better." Inspecting further she found it was still too filthy for her liking. "InuYasha, do you know where I can wash my hand? I hate not to be clean."

"Keh! There's a stream that way. Just go already." His voice seemed upset.

The little girl began heading in the direction, a few feet of movement and she stopped, turning to the red clad young man. "Aren't you going to show me the way? I don't want to get lost here, I don't know anyone. Well, no one but you of course." Her kind smile followed her seemingly unimportant words.

"I guess I can't let some runts death be on my conscience." He followed after only a moment until he caught up to her pace, heading into the trees and away from the old wooden well in the clearing.

-3-

Yes, InuYasha IS in this story and NO he isn't just some jerk. ^-^

Any reviews of either praise or critique are much loved and quite appreciated! ^ 3^


	3. Chapter Two

Huzzah and Hurray, tis chapter two! ^-^

I do apologize for the short chapters, but i felt it best to write until i stopped rather than push myself into making long chapters as that has messed up my work before. T-T So sorry, just be patient with me and enjoy the story at its intended pace. Thankies! Next chapter comes sunday or monday!

All reviews, alerts, and favs have been happily adored, always appreciated!

Love to my beta *huggle* ^ 3^

_All characters of InuYasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and i in no way own them or profit from this fiction._

-3-

**Entwined.**

**Chapter Two**

"So, what was that thing you killed before I came out of the well?" Small chitchat seemed like an impossibility, though she wanted to try.

The boy, InuYasha, thrust his head back and snorted. "Just some bastard that got what was coming to him."

"Ah." Kagome nodded, glancing with concern at the creature she had befriended.

On occasion she let her eyes lazily watch his long white hair sway with his gait. "InuYasha, why is your hair white and not a normal color?"

This girl, so full of questions; he rolled his eyes at the thought.

"I'm a hanyou, alright."

She blinked. "A what?"

His footing stopped, she followed in wait for a reply. InuYasha looked her over, the first time he had truly observed her since their meeting. Her clothes were peculiar, simply not normal. His eyes returned to her face, where an encouraging smile sat.

Bare feet continued on. "It means I'm half human and half demon."

"Oh wow!"

An expression of excitement caused her to hop along for a cursory moment before she had yet another inquiry to add.

"So does this mean monsters are real?"

A laugh echoed darkly from the boy. "Yeah kid, monsters are very real and very deadly." He cracked knuckles in maniacal thought as he spoke. Inwardly he hoped to give the girl a little scare.

"Well shoot!" Her foot kicked the ground, flying dirt and pebbles out in their path.

InuYasha looked aghast. What was with this little girl?

"This means that grandpa has been right all along! So if he isn't a crazy old man then is there no insanity at all!" She continued babbling of weird nothings, when her voice paused.

"InuYasha, do all half demons have white hair and fluffy ears." The jump in conversation was erratic though she wasn't all that common to begin with.

"Course not!"

"Why?"

The boy released a sigh. "All demons are different types, I'm part dog demon. There are wolves, dragons, cats, snakes, spiders, all kinds. But it don't matter anyways 'cause half breeds are rare."

"Ahhh, how come?" Voice sincere.

"People don't like half breeds." His eyes were suddenly downcast.

"But you're so cute!" Smiling up at him, she missed his blustered looks.

Coughing he continued, "Yeah well…that's not how people see it. Humans hate the demon in ya' and demons hate the human. …Outcast."

Kagome sensed the coming of tears, burning in her nose. Sniffling in a failed attempt to halt the process, "That's so horrible!" she mumbled by his side.

The young man didn't know what to do, he couldn't stand crying especially in females and damn she was a kid no less!

"Don't you at least have your family?" Green sleeved arm swept her slightly flushed face.

He shifted away in uncertainty; if he spoke the tears would continue for sure. Unfortunately her pleading, flooded eyes could not be denied the answer. Grunting in saddened annoyance the boy complied. "My folks are dead."

"Oh no! Not your parents! ...did you have any siblings before they passed away?" Balled in at its end, she used her crimson scarf to dab away her tears.

Surprisingly, he growled to the distance at her words.

"What's wrong?" Their walking stopped. Hoping to comfort him, she reached her hand out but was swiftly rejected when the boy turned his back to her.

"That evil bastard is no brother of mine!" Emphasis was heavily placed on his swear.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up all your painful memories." Furthering her once refuted efforts, she walked around him to glance kindly into his somber gaze. "You know, I have lost someone too."

Sapphire latched onto amber, "Come on now, let's find that water!" She took hold of his hand and pulled him forward, realigning with the path.

"You're a bizarre kid."

Contemplating his words she whispered back, half in reflection, "I always considered myself kind of ordinary."

"Kid, you are NOT ordinary." Following his statement, was his extended arm pointing to the now visible water source.

"Oh finally! I can be CLEAN!"

InuYasha watched as she ran to the water's edge where she knelt down carefully and began scrubbing her hands in the clear waters.

"Why are you so interested in being clean anyways, you're a kid. Shouldn't you be playing and running around."

Doing her best to look over to the boy without being confronted with her wavy black hair, she grinned before replying. "I play silly," releasing a small laugh, while flicking water in his direction.

Easily avoiding the spray, he repositioned himself on the ground near her.

"I just like to be clean too; it's so gross to smell bad." Her nose wrinkled in distaste at the idea.

Glancing from the corner of his eye he commented theme wise. "You don't stink."

"Really! Good, I took a bath before I came here so I would be unhappy to know I still smelled."

InuYasha was about to laugh when a part of her statement caught his attention. "What do you mean, 'before you came here'? You said you didn't know this place." He slipped on his guard again; even some demons were masters of disguise.

"Oh that? It's sort of a long story but I didn't mean to be here at all actually. It was partly my idea but also an accident."

He looked extremely confused now.

Making certain her hands were clean and dry she tucked her dress beneath her and plopped down beside the hanyou in order to reveal her tale.

Just as she was about to begin, a nagged throb against her side struck a thought into her mind. Perhaps it really is not a good idea to tell strangers of her home, after all, this place definitely couldn't be her time period. To many trees and no large buildings or bustling groups of people anywhere, not a car or bus, even the air seemed clearer. Tapping her lip, she decided on a good way to tell him without telling him too much. He was still a boy after all, even if he was older.

Mentally she praised herself on such good thinking. "Ahem." Comically beginning her tale, "Once upon a time there was a little girl named Kagome."

The young man eyed her curiously when she started off so strangely, but decided to venture on the side of childish nature rather than mischievous plotting.

"On a chilly yet still pretty autumn afternoon, the girl washed her long black hair until it was shiny and bounced then tied in her favorite hair ribbon. After finishing her many hair brushings, Kagome went to her closet and took out her most beautiful spring dress. All white and lacy! True, her mother preferred her to wear it only on special occasions but the girl could be naughty and stubborn sometimes." She laughed at herself.

"Once she made herself look her best, she swiftly went from her room and out into the yard; of course being careful to avoid anyone who might see her. For today was a special one. Today the girl would finally see the inside of the well on her family shrine."

To this, the boy's ear twitched. There is not a shrine anywhere near that god forsaken well. Inwardly puzzled he continued to listen.

"She had long felt a connection to the place and had been sneaking to uncover its secrets for months." A wearied sigh escaped her, to which she quickly hurried into the story before InuYasha had a chance to ask her anything.

"Then after a great effort she managed to pry open it's darkened belly!" She wiggled her fingers ominously, with a strange facial expression all in an attempt to add a suspenseful and spooky mystic to her tale.

InuYasha merely stared blankly at her. "You look possessed."

"It was supposed to be scary."

"There is no way that could be scary. Stupid, but not scary."

She frowned in annoyance. While by her side she clutched a fistful of grass and drew her catch up behind the boy then quietly dropped the plants and a bit of dirt upon his head. Childish maybe, but satisfying nonetheless. Her frown continued until her hand came back to innocently rest again beside her.

His sudden narrowed brow and flattened mouth nearly knocked Kagome over in laughter. He carefully removed the trespassing objects and deposited them at their shared patch of grass, essentially returning it to where it once was. Had not so many marks been against her, human, child, and a female, he would have certainly smacked her one for that. Rather, he pouted slightly, returning his hand to rest inside his sleeves.

"Anyways, back to my story. So as the girl examined her feat, she accidentally dropped something down the well. Oh no!" Her hands slapped against her cheeks in terror. Paused her extended elbow leaned over to nudge the quiet hanyou wanting him to emote in some way. He turned, to which she reapplied the slapping of her cheeks; he dropped his jaw in a sham effort to please her.

Her eyes narrowed but she continued on. "Knowing that eventually someone would come searching for the object; the girl hurriedly looked for a way to save it. She soon found large vines growing along the wood and flowing all the way to the very bottom of the well. Grasping tightly to the plants she climbed her way down. However as the girl turned to face the upcoming ground she lost her hold on the fake ladder! Down, down, down she fell until BOOM!" Her hands conveniently narrating along to better explain the horrors.

InuYasha was mildly shocked; she hadn't appeared injured at all.

"Once the breath had returned to her body and the bleeding of her gums had stopped, she glanced up to find a sky looking down on her. Not the place she had left moments ago. With hopes of figuring out what was going on, the girl called Kagome took to the vines once more!" Her lips proudly grinned.

"BUT! Just as she was about to reach the top, the girl saw a boy there. No random boy however for he was killing a demon! He had claws and puppy ears and long white hair and also no shoes at all. She noticed this but chose not to say anything, Mother always said it was best not to judge a person by appearance." Nodding sagely as she pointed to no one.

"Then the two beings became acquainted. The girl learned of the existence of demons and monsters and hanyous. She also learned of the boy himself. That he was kind but rough around the edges, that he lost his parents and had a bad relationship with his brother. No matter what though, Kagome knew they would be good friends for forever and ever."

Triumphant in her fairytale, she sweetly smiled to the young man beside her who was staring awkwardly at nothing.

"InuYasha," he jerked from his reverie at her voice. "Why are you here then?"

Her question was somber and softly spoken, as though she thought it an uncomfortable subject for him.

"No reason really, I just thought…" Abruptly he leapt from his place, his countenance angered and wary. "Kagome, stay behind me!"

Rather than comply fully, she stood with confusion. "What is it, InuYasha?"

In a blur of motion and a painful jolt to her side, Kagome was knocked back watching as InuYasha became further and further away.

-3-

Any reviews of either praise or critique are much loved and quite appreciated! ^ 3^


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter three is here! ^-^

I'm so sorry it's late, I had intended to do my two fanfics at once but something came up and pushed back the day I could do so. But here it is! And to make up I'll be sure to give another chapter on Friday or Saturday **;P**

All reviews, alerts, and favs have been happily adored, always appreciated!

Love to my beta *huggle* ^ 3^

_All characters of InuYasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and i in no way own them or profit from this fiction._

-3-

**Entwined.**

**Chapter Three**

The wind torn angrily past her face, screaming in her ears, forcing tears from her eyes, as it whipped about her ebony tresses, creating a black and blurry view of the ground and trees and crimson fabric.

She wanted to call for her newfound friend but the vice like grip to her waist made breathing difficult let alone speaking. Scared, confused, and in pain she fought against her captor, writhing and clawing as best as she was able.

A sudden jolt knocked against her ribcage as the creature was forced to stop. Kagome reached out one of her hands while the other pushed against the arm securing her capture, being sure to tear into the flesh with her nails. Her whole existence was pleadingly trying to reach for the red clad boy who stood before her, claws at the ready.

"Let her go you bastard!"

Low, gruff rumbles pushed through her back as the large being laughed. "Why should I give such a pretty treat to you? All you do is talk little boy. My plans are far more satisfying."

Her eyes widened, not fully grasping his words but worrisome still at his meaning. She only prayed not to end up in some large cooking pot over a burning flame. She was not going to be dinner.

"Keh! What's such a scrawny thing to you anyways! Surely you can find better prey than that human child!"

Kagome was shocked by his words, true a part of her knew he was hoping to free her but another nagged at her gut, his words hurt.

"Back off, half-breed!"

Fury burned in InuYasha's amber glare; he cracked his knuckles with anxious intent then lunged for the demon man with its prey. The girl tucked her arms around her head in preparation for impact when instead a small vibration of movement sounded and from between her shield she spotted her new friend colliding with a tree.

"No! InuYasha!" The cry was small, much smaller than her intent but her continued wriggling strengthened all the same.

In response to her retaliation the demon squeezed her small frame, an airy scream came from her dry throat. However, she still fought back. Angry and hurt she squirmed, kicked, clawed, and bit as much and as hard as she could possibly do. Just to get free, just to get to her friend. Free free free.

As if responding to her words, she felt her body seem to kick in with help. Strong and warm, a confident fire swirled in her, pulsing with renewed energy to each of her limbs. With the combined effort of her teeth and nails on the being's arm, a great and sudden burst of white, pinkish light erupted from her limbs. Coursing from her with rapid ferocity she finally heard the shrieks of her kidnapper and torn herself to freedom. Pushing away fully and not caring to hear the painful cries at her back she ran to InuYasha's side as he lay stunned against a broken trunk.

"InuYasha! InuYasha, are you okay! Are you hurt!" Her legs gave way beneath her upon reaching his resting place, making no sound as the dirt tore at her knees.

His eyes were large and unyielding. The girl went to touch him, inspect the wounds he may have or the small gash on his forehead but he jumped back quickly, evading her contact in fear and disgust.

"You! You're a miko!" Amber narrowed in her direction before he turned and ran away, becoming lost within the trees.

"Wait! Please don't leave me here alone!" Tears began to form and slip down her reddened cheeks.

Remembering the horrible creature, she quickly spun around to find him however barely a lump of steaming nothingness laying in his place. Her hand went up to cover her mouth as she gagged the burning and charred remains morbid and gruesome.

Knowing not where she was or how she got there, Kagome dug her heals into the dirt and took off in the opposite direction. Running, running as fast as her legs could take her. She had to get somewhere safe, a place where friends were forever and no one kidnapped anybody and especially didn't become disgusting piles of smoldering flesh.

Her cheeks burned as the cool air whipped them with brutal force. The girl no longer liked it here, things were scary and dangerous and there were no pretty places to play in or hide away.

The trees had now become thicker, more avid in their hopes to stop her speed. A rip carved itself into her jacket sleeve, something which hindered but did not bother her in the slightest. The sweater was always somewhat repulsive to her.

Darkness had descended upon the world around her, bright glimmers of a full moon managed to slip between the leaves clouding the thick canopy. She felt the cries of her legs, wishing to cease, however adrenaline forced them to obey.

Kagome struggled past a few hanging threads of leaves as well as a particularly cruel thorn bush which dug little claws into her once perfectly arranged hair. Fighting angrily at the plants she broke away just in time to lose her balance. Heart skipped a beat while arms rose in defense; this would not be pleasant.

Butterflies were squashed immediately when her body felt the touch of cool grass rather than harsh wood and rock. A huge exhale of relief washed out of her, pushing past her now somewhat unruly hair. All the work gone to waste now; her frown was strong but hidden as she remained face first on the ground.

She had soon become fairly content to remain upon the cushion of long grasses when the wind's blowing sent to her the calming fragrance of flowers. Peering up to fully take in where she had fallen, Kagome's blue orbs saw a vast field littered in myriad of spreading foliage. So many colors adorned the meadow of bibbing fragrant blooms.

Scrunching up into a sitting position then staggering slightly to stand, she dusted her once white spring dress in mild disinterest. Instead her attention was focused on the mist like glow settling against the flowers in every color, pattern, and shape she had ever seen before; in fact some she had not.

Trailing carefully through the plants decorating her view, she found herself settling among a quiet grouping of golden lily-like flowers with soft white threads flowing out at their centers. They were such odd things, soft and delicate to the touch but strength coursed through its veins and no matter how much she attempted to secure one for herself the beings would not budge at all. Kagome shoved the tattered ends of her green sweater up to rest at her elbows, and then leaned forward to firmly take hold of a singles base.

"Alright Kagome, One…Two…Three!" Laced fingers tore up the stalk of the foreign plant, her balance gone so that she landed swiftly backwards. Her sore hands rubbed firmly against her pained backside, also contributing to the filth ruining her favorite clothes. "Ow…." She grumbled quietly while returning to her feet.

Eyes glared defiantly at the blissfully unaware flower. Attempting to forget her rejection from a plant, the girl allowed consideration to relocate itself to the large glow of the moon above her.

"You must tame the Beast my dear."

The unexpected spoken voice jolted frightening memories back into her mind, warmth hastily boiled out from her gut as she spun to block away whoever had just snuck up on her. Tingles of sparks danced on her fingers.

A slight cry of shock followed by quick moving air revealed to Kagome an older looking woman with determined red eyes shadowed by blue colored markings. The female's grasp strong in its capture of the girl's extended limb.

-3-

Any reviews of either praise or critique are much loved and quite appreciated! ^ 3^


	5. Chapter Four

As promised, here is the next chapter! On time, wow amazing for me! ^-^

Next chapter will likely be up in a week. Regardless of holiday festivities ***nodnod***

All reviews, alerts, and favs have been happily adored, always appreciated!

Love to my beta *huggle* ^ 3^

_All characters of InuYasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and i in no way own them or profit from this fiction._

-3-

**Entwined.**

**Chapter Four**

Blinking rapidly Kagome's brain finally caught up to her.

The air was still lightly smoke filled, a familiar burnt stench reaching her nose. As the woman removed her grip, the girl's eyes grew in understanding.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry ma'am!"

Although the elder had moved from her, Kagome quickly went to recapture the woman's arm, shocking her features.

The small child carefully examined the burns marring the flesh of the palm she held so gently. "I can't believe I did this…" She cast her remorseful eyes up to calm yet another disbelieving red one, softening the longer the girl observed what she had done.

Slowly, so as to not startle the child, the older female placed her opposite hand upon the girl's and her own, sandwiching the small limb between her two. Kagome flinched uncomfortably as her palm brushed against the wound, however the longer she remained there the smoother the palm opposed to her became.

"What's happening?" With interest, she turned to glance at the conjoined limbs in different angles believing perhaps she could then better see.

A few more seconds pasted when with a pleasant smile, the woman released her hold upon the child. The girl inhaled sharply upon seeing the once tainted flesh. Without fully remembering that the limb was connected to another, Kagome pulled it swiftly to her face, tracing fingertips against smooth unbroken skin.

Sapphire shot in her direction, uncertain joy upon her lips. "How did you do this! You were hurt badly!"

Voice graceful and sweet, "I'm a demon, we heal fast." Stepping back, the woman prepared for the response she expected.

"Wow! A real full blooded demon!" Kagome nearly jumped forward with excitement.

The female demon nearly dropped her mouth in shock.

"What kind are you? Do you have some special skill?" Childishly, the girl took hold of a sleeve connected to the woman's bright orange kimono.

Blinking rapidly at the sudden change, the demon softened her face with a kind smile. Patting free the hand attached to her clothing, the child moved back a small amount with a light pink coloring her cheeks.

"I'm a Hare Demon. And no, I don't have any special powers really; unless you count being fast and jumping high." She giggled.

"Hare?" Kagome furrowed her brow, "you mean like a bunny?"

The woman's laugh grew loud and robust. "Yes, I suppose that I am a bunny." Sleeved hand came up to hide her grinning countenance.

Glancing back to the full moon, Kagome mumbled to the creature before her, "So how come you are here?"

Surprised by the girl's abrupt change, she gave a tranquil nod to herself. "I sensed an odd presence upon my lands."

"Me?" Foolishly glancing down at her hands she whispered, mostly for herself, "I'm not that odd am I?"

An arched brow and quirk of the mouth was her answer. "My child, you are very odd."

Kagome pursed her lips.

"Where is your home child?"

Thick black lashes hooded blue marbles, "I have no home here." She felt the burn of tears as her mother's loving visage fluttered before her mind's eye. No idea how she got here, uncertain how to return home. Life really was never fair. Warm against flushed cheeks, the tears of homesickness ran free.

The youkai female knelt beside the crying child, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Distracting Kagome from her thoughts, the woman pointed back to the earlier flowers which denied removal.

"These flowers are naughty things aren't they?" She laughed gently trying to ease the mournful air surrounding them. "I don't honestly know where they came from any longer, but I believe they are called the Moon's Silk Beasts. Or..no…maybe that is what I named them? Was it Moon's Ambrosia?" Her voice trailed in wonder but she shrugged regardless. "I cannot recall."

The girl drug a careful fingertip over the golden petals as they glistened warmly. "Why do you call them the Moon's Silk Beasts, Miss Demon?"

She laughed at the name chosen for her. "Let me see now, I think it was partially due to the fact that it is while the moon is out that these flowers do their very best and also because they are so deceivingly strong! And it is on such a night as this, when the full moon is towering above in the darkened sky that these beauties are at full power."

Kagome cupped her palms cautiously around its bloom, stroking topaz leaves and admiring the wind's dance with the white silken threads of its center. With a dip of her torso she leaned in to take a whiff of the fragrance it must emit, as all flowers did.

An odd yet enticing mixture of pine, vanilla, and honey wafted up to her nose. Tickling slightly, the sensation caused her to giggle quietly to herself.

"Is something humorous?" The demon asked in a soft tone.

"The smell tickled my nose."

The woman found such a reaction strange, yet again the young girl was fairly unusual. She chuckled as well, bringing the girl back to her previous observations of the woman.

"Miss Demon, I never asked you your name. What is your name?" Kagome again leaned in to the elderly female.

"My name is Hisako. I am a daughter of the Eastern lord's family, not directly of course or I would still be in line to rule." She nodded thoughtfully at her statement, not one entirely meant for the child but not untrue either.

"So you're royalty?" She was nearly face to face with the woman before her.

"Not really, though I am very high ranking. However after marrying into a high western family, I lost the majority of my original rights to my own family name." Sighing morosely, she released a pitiful shrug.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kagome pat the demon's shoulder affectionately. "But you loved your husband right? You didn't mind because you loved him?"

Unexpected tears were on the lady's face, surprised at the child's ability to notice such a thing. She nodded while carefully dabbing at her cheeks, to remove the saddened waters.

The small girl grinned warmly, "Then it doesn't matter! You chose what you wanted and lived a good life, yes?"

Laughing abruptly, startling Kagome a bit, the lady ruffled her already ruined black tresses. "You're such a sweet thing my dear."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you my own name!" Her wide eyes focusing on the kind demoness, "I'm Kagome. Higurashi Kagome." Bowing in her sitting position she then turned up smiling, "Lovely to meet you Hisa-chan!"

-3-

Any reviews of either praise or critique are much loved and quite appreciated! ^ 3^


	6. Chapter Five

Holidays shan't keep me back! Here is the next chapter, and I am sorry it's rather short. The next one comes in a week, like usual **^-^** Perhaps a day earlier depending on what I have going on. After that my beta-d cache stops and you'll have to wait until I get the next set of chapters ***nodnod***

All reviews, alerts, and favs have been happily adored, always appreciated!

Love to my beta *huggle* ^ 3^

_All characters of InuYasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and i in no way own them or profit from this fiction._

-3-

**Entwined.**

**Chapter Five**

The old demoness felt a bit stunned at such a familiar and generally unwanted use of one's name, however she found the child very out of the ordinary and charming and so didn't entirely mind.

"Kagome you said."

The girl nodded absentmindedly while with ginger care handled the flower of absurdity in her hands. Her blue eyes seemed to be taking in each tiny aspect of the plant she so delicately palmed, causing the woman to bring her face down to see the child from the side.

"Kagome, would you like to live with me?"

Her countenance quickly turned, their noses inches from each other. "I could stay with you?"

"If you'd like to keep an old demon company till her dying days." She grinned.

"I would like too! But...but if I find my home again, I would want to go there." Lashes lowered in tentative thought.

"I suppose I can't keep you to myself forever. Should you find where you belong, then that is where you must go."

Her words felt cryptic, but helpful all the same. Lips drew up in a pleasant smile. "Then I would like to stay with you."

"Lovely!" Fine tipped nails tapped together in slights as she clapped her hands with glee. "It shall be so nice to have company other than Hoshi and Yuuto. She can be so frustrating at times and Yuuto hardly speaks much."

Kagome frowned in confusion. "Who is Hoshi? What about your husband—is that Yuuto?"

The woman blinked rapidly, utterly forgetting the info she had not relayed in her spur of happiness.

"Oh no Yuuto isn't my husband, you see, several decades ago my husband died from an illness that had struck him though he refused to acknowledge it and continued to take his place in the battle which had been near an end and so didn't really require him." She sniffled a bit at the memory. "He became severely wounded, his illness growing far worse then it needed to be. He only lived a few more months before passing away."

Kagome brushed away a few tears on the woman, "I'm sorry. I guess I wouldn't have thought demons could get sick."

"Usually they do not. It is quite rare for one to become ill as there are few diseases even capable of putting up a fight to our blood. Those with poison abilities and the like never succumb."

"Poison? How could that even work? Don't you have to drink poison?"

"Oh there are many ways to get the venom into a person. Biting, clawing, poisoning the air, some can create things of poison. All depends on the type of demon."

"Wow. Why would they need such things? Demons don't seem that dangerous to me?"

Hisako-sama shook her head in vehement disagreement. "No no my child, demons can be very dangerous. However most of the more intelligent ones do not use their skills much outside of battle."

"Oh." Kagome nodded lightly.

"Now Hoshi is my long time maid servant and I suppose assistant type person as well. Then Yuuto is a housekeeper, craftsman, guard of sorts. Both really do a great deal of things for me; I don't know how I would have made it without those two by my side. "

"Are they also demons?" Both stood, the moon now beginning to droop, and each anxious for some rest.

"Yes and no. Hoshi is technically a half demon."

Expressing a cursory burst of glee, Kagome clapped happily, mumbling of puppy ears. The demoness shook her head smiling.

"Yes, she is half demon; however she is nearly a full demon as her parents were a pure blooded full demon and a pure blood descendant half demon. So she is more powerful than most standard hanyous are."

"But does she have fuzzy puppy ears?" Pleading orbs looked up into the older red ones to which she couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes, she does have ears and a tail as well."

"Oh wow!" InuYasha never had a tail.

"Then my last companion, Yuuto. He is full demon, a bison in fact. He is quite a large thing, very tall and strong, such well developed muscles." She mused perversely. No reason for an old woman to not indulge in lovely sights. "He is ironically a very shy and quiet being. Hardly says a word, but also quite pleasant and a decent site to look upon." Mischievously her lips curved in a smirk, one which Kagome didn't really understand but nodded to anyways.

"He sounds very friendly. I wonder if he would play with me?" The girl began walking through the field on her own before she twirled back to peer at the woman she had met. "Aren't you coming?"

Hisako emoted a pleasant calm as she picked up on the girl's stride, inwardly chuckling at how the child had absolutely no idea where her home even was.

Truly a peculiar individual; hard to believe that girl held within her such immense power. To think that Hisako-sama, once a strict war general and province ruler, would become foster family to a human miko.

"Haru, you would be shocked at what your old mate has become." The night began lifting, while the two newly united persons made their way home.

-3-

Any reviews of either praise or critique are much loved and quite appreciated! ^ 3^


	7. Chapter Six

Happy New Years! ^ -^ Here is the next chapter, and good news, I have two more back from my beta and hopefully the next two soon. So weekly chapters shall continue! I would have gotten this up earlier but I slept in, then went to dinner late, and finally played some guitar hero with the fam. Ehe ^^;

All reviews, alerts, and favs have been happily adored, always appreciated!

Love to my beta *huggle* ^ 3^

_All characters of InuYasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and i in no way own them or profit from this fiction._

-3-

**Entwined.**

**Chapter Six**

"Hisako-sama! Hisako-sama!"

A young female came prancing into view, a very concerned tone to her voice.

Kagome didn't know her, but seeing as the woman knew her friend's name and a large house was coming into view she assumed it must be Hoshi.

The half demon girl stopped abruptly. Fear dripping from her features.

Just as Kagome went to raise her limb, hoping to wave with friendly intentions, the female now paused like a statue. In a blur she was gone from view, a brush of swift wind hit her face while not another came or had ever come before it.

Turning to view her elderly demon friend, she began to pose a question when a low growl reached her ears.

Hisako was standing calmly behind the hanyou female she had earlier spotted; only now the woman was poised and ready to lunge. Her bright auburn colored eyes boring into Kagome with intent to kill.

"Hisa-chan, isn't this Hoshi? What is wrong? What did I do?" Her features drooped in confusion.

The growling being did not move.

"Now now, Hoshi-kun, this is no way to greet the new member to our home." The hare youkai placed a firm grip on the shoulder of the girl before her.

"But…Hisako-sama, she is a miko!"

The child tilted her head at the word. "Hisa-chan, what is a miko?"

In a biting outburst the defensive servant snapped at the girl again, "Stop with such rudely familiar talk, filth!" Her presence was feral and wholly uninviting.

Just before Kagome had burst from her anger at being called filth, the elder female again opened her mouth to speak.

"HOSHI!" The demoness gave a shout with stern, unyielding authority, causing the young woman to tuck back her ears and bow low. "I am perfectly aware of who the child is, I am also aware that neither does she know this herself nor is she at an age to be threatening."

"But…..but…Hisako-sama, of course you sense her. That aura is overwhelmingly larger to any miko ever recorded. Surely even now her abilities pose a threat." Her stance was low and respectful, though she kept a watchful and displeased eye on Kagome.

"I know Hoshi-kun, I know." She pat the girl fondly on the head, which was gladly accepted.

"Perhaps it would be best to have Yuuto-kun show her around the place, so that you can become a bit more at ease Hoshi-kun." She eyed the girl knowingly. A great temper she always had.

Kagome grinned, her own rage somewhat soothed. "I would like that, he sounds very kind."

The hanyou turned up a lip at the girl, a fang reflected back at her. Unfortunately it looked like her friendship with Hoshi was going to be a difficult thing indeed. Especially, if their tempers ever were to flare at one another.

Looking back at her, she glared through sapphire orbs at the girl, just to show she was not afraid. The woman growled angrily in irritation though quite low, not loud enough for Kagome to notice.

Heading towards the small grouping was the large, bison youkai stepping with loud and noticeable crunches to the grassy field. He stopped just beside Kagome, his eyes dutifully set upon his mistress.

"Hisako-sama, you wished to see me." His voice was deep but fairly quiet, gentle like his features despite the greatness he exuded.

"Yes yes Yuuto-kun. This here is Kagome; she is going to be staying with us for a while. Would you show her around and locate a suitable room for her to have."

Glancing down, whilst she glanced up, their eyes met in a placid acknowledgement. His eyes were pale but soft, some sort of lilac or powder blue. It was too hard to tell in such dim lighting and great a distance. To break the awkwardness, the child reached up and grasped his great hand, giving him one of her warm smiles in the process.

"Hello Yuu-chan." She lightly squeezed his fingers.

His visage altered briefly at the name and sudden contact from the miko child beside him, nevertheless his looks softened the longer he looked at the small girl with bright and intelligent eyes. She was no threat. Not to him. Not to them. She was a good being. Good protector.

Directing Kagome away from the two women, Yuuto turned towards the buildings, her eyes took in the large yet still quite small estate belonging to Hisako-sama. It looked nothing like the buildings of her home. They passed with ease through the tall wood and stone made gate, its walls surrounding the great area adjoining the home.

Her nice though now greatly scuffed black shoes, click-clacked on the rock made path which led them together through the courtyards and rings of small but still nice homes. With intricate foliage spread about, its edges brushing against the buildings and walls. The view reminded her of old films her grandfather would watch, or pretty ornate gardens coloring old tea house lawns, or even traditional restaurants she vaguely remembered from her past.

Nearing the entrance, her eyes spotted a winding pond with fallen sakura blossoms floating upon its surface. She wondered if there were koi in that pond like ones in parks of her time. Feeding the fish was always a fun and humorous sight to behold, especially if there were a great many. A soft giggle bubbled in her chest at the fond remembrance of tossing food into a river beneath her feet and watching as dozens of large colorful creatures began clamoring greedily one atop the other, over and over in attempts for a bit of food already now gone. Such silly creatures.

Upon reaching the great wooden barriers, they made a sudden dull moan before pulling in to reveal a bright and spacious front hall. Almost on auto-pilot, Kagome had begun heading straight for the raised flooring in order to explore but the fingers which she gripped held her back.

She looked at Yuuto who calmly shook his head before gesturing to the lowered space before the rise of wooden boards where several pairs of shoes rested. Understanding brightened her blue eyes; she grinned and nodded to the man then followed in suit, removing her worn shoes to leave only her sock covered feet.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." She blushed apologetically.

He nodded in forgiveness.

Taking his digits again, the demon led her past the entrance hall which opened into greater rooms, large and spacious though elegantly decorated. Every now and then she spotted an occasional servant fluttering about said places, most appeared demons laden with fine features, few markings, and pointed ears however a half-breed or so did happen by as did humans. Each doing this and that about the palace rooms they passed which may be opened or if another large room was entered in passing.

Her curious tendencies really craved to go and investigate the areas she was now within; nonetheless she maintained her small grip on the man's fingers.

"Ne, Yuu-chan, since I'll be living here I'll be allowed on the grounds and around the house, right?" She looked up to him, light from the sun beginning to color her view as it leaked in through open windows.

A patient silence went by, afterwards the bison youkai nodded in agreement. Kagome gave a mild squeeze to their conjoined hold while grinning with her usual brightness. Yuuto smiled as well, although she wasn't entirely certain why or if it was meant in response to her own. Despite his gentle beast demeanor, he gave a very mysterious sort of omnipotence. As though he knew anything and everything and would silently revel in such thoughts which were only his to know.

"Yuu-chan, who are those other people here? Hisa-chan said only you and Hoshi-san lived with her."

His eyes followed the other beings movements whenever they happened into view. "They help, but are not long lasting. Some do not live here, others only for short times within the grounds. A select few have their own rooms here in the house."

She nodded in understanding. Kagome hoped she may become friends with them all; she greatly loved to make new friends.

Slowing down their pace, Yuuto stopped the walk before a lightly painted shoji screen entrance, no different than any other they had passed on the way with the exception that each hall had its own theme decorating the thin paper. This particular hall had lovely winding trees, blossoms and petals flowing from its tips.

"Your room." He released her and moved to slide back the screen.

With awe in her eyes, she stepped into the large bedroom, her feet tapping upon the tatami mats as she went in. The place was sectioned off by two colorful fusama screens, one on each side of the larger sitting area she now pursued. Left directed to a comfortable yet decently spacious room where a soft looking set of bedding lay on the floor, a wide sliding window, a wooden dresser, and a low placed table with a small mirror set on its surface and a mat before it for sitting. The right seemed to go into a bathroom setting with a circular tub inlaid to the flooring and a tall mirror perched beside a wooden table with a well made basin on its top, a brass handled cabinet at its front.

"This is amazing Yuu-chan!" Kagome spun to face the quiet man. His looks were tender as they had been since their meeting, tender and inexplicably thoughtful. Spinning around happily, Kagome nearly tripped after bumping into the large, polished table placed at the room's center.

"I am pleased." His lilac eyes watched in content as the girl continued shuffling along the floors with occasional bursts and gasps at all the bits and such she found in her newly acquired domain. His countenance then shifted away, "Hoshi-san and Hisako-sama have returned. I will send Hoshi-san to you for your needs."

Kagome stopped and turned at the speaking voice she had not fully detected, only to find the demon male gone, merely an empty hall in his wake.

-/-

It had only been a few nights since her arrival but still she couldn't find herself able to sleep. The girl tossed against the sheets, hair messily fanning beneath her pillowed head. Blue eyes, heavy with unrequited sleep, lazily wandered around her moonlit room.

The passing days at her new castle home had proven to be strange and exciting. Most of her free time was spent wandering the grounds, moving through the voluptuous gardens with groping fingers and slipping into the many stables to peek at the animals housed there. Although, in the end, it was the flower-strewn fields she'd first stumbled across which seemed to occupy the majority of her attention. She'd be swept up for hours on end, petting and chatting with the unique and colorful buds surrounding the large dwelling. Not that any could understand or reply to her, she just found them quite receptive to her chatter.

Small digits weaved and teased at the air before her as she lay on her side, pretending to be there rather than bundled on a futon bereft of a good night's sleep yet again.

Being another member to the household, Hoshi had become a maidservant to Kagome as well as her mistress. However, it seemed she and the half demon female only managed to ignite each other's tempers whenever their paths crossed. Luckily Yuuto had become a fast friend and Hisako always kept by her side regardless of the woman's busying work. Thinking on the female's kind ways and sly wit she realized how Hisako really reminded the girl of her mother.

A tear streaked her face as she thought on her family. Shifting to gaze at the shadowy ceiling, the hot tears pooling at her ears and neck, Kagome reminisced. It was on nights such as these, when sleep would elude her, that she would often sneak into her parent's bedroom and huddle herself into the bedding where her mother would embrace the girl snugly against her form. Patting her head in a gentle manner while cooing soft melodies to soothe her into pleasant dreams.

Perhaps, just maybe… Hisako would allow her to do so?

Filling herself with hope, the child tossed aside the heavy blankets, and spun herself into a sitting position on the large futon. Feet chilled as they met the evening air whilst lowering to touch the matted floor, Kagome then wrapped another yukata around her slight body and with even steps stole out into the darkened halls intent on finding her friend for comfort.

Turning a familiar corner in the unlit halls; a dulcet candlelight illuminating the corridor's end caught her notice. Poking her head in to see, she found that seated at one of the low tables, a book graced upon the fine wood before her, was exactly whom she had been searching for.

"Hisa-chan!"

A bit startled but warming immediately, the woman turned her attention to the approaching child.

"OH, well hello my dear. What are you doing awake at such a late time of night?" The blue painting her eyelids seemed to glow in the faint haze of the room.

Looking down with fidgeting fingers, she mumbled sheepishly, "I couldn't sleep."

"Ah." With a smile and a twinkle to ruby orbs, she mused, "Then how about I tell you a story?"

Kagome nodded with a responding grin.

Rubbing her hand upon the cushion beside her, the woman then nestled the young human against her bosom with the papery tome in hand. Taking a breath she began to read.

-3-

Any reviews of either praise or critique are much loved and quite appreciated! ^ 3^


	8. Chapter Seven

I had really hoped and planned to get this chapter up early in immense gratitude for all your kind words **^-^** Unfortunately life decided to smack me in the face. Though it was needed and is good. A happy part of this can be that my bestfriend of almost eleven years is now engaged! ***giddy bouncing***

Then in order to placate some readers or any with anxious wonderings, this story takes a "scenic route"—as the wondrous Forthy has said- when it comes to romance. So sesshy isn't an immediate player, but this WILL be done in two POV, Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Also this is going to be a long story. Long. Not a simple thing at all, so expect growth. However, as i am a very appreciative and giving person, here is a little holiday gift to those of you who are kind enough to read my story and leave me reviews, favs, alerts, and even messages! Sesshoumaru makes his first appearance in Chapter Eight and the first Sesshoumaru and Kagome interaction is the end of Chapter Nine to Chapter Ten.  
-Love you all! ^ 3^

All reviews, alerts, and favs have been happily adored, always appreciated!

Love to my beta *huggle* ^ 3^

_All characters of InuYasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and i in no way own them or profit from this fiction._

-3-

**Entwined.**

**Chapter Seven**

Carefully she yet again read over each line in the old scroll between her fingers. Kagome was certain she could get the move correct this time; she had studied the writing so closely for so long. She must be ready by now!

Haphazardly she released the scroll, ignoring it as the unrolled parchment bumped against the grass beneath her. Limbs outstretched, she focused her hands on the self made target several feet before her.

Slow and steady, her breaths calmed every bit of her allowing the familiar warmth to grow within. Being so sure of mind, the bubbling brightness contained by her grew swiftly and strong. Concentrating hard upon the feeling, she began to channel all the chaos in her torso to draw out into her hands.

As though holding her palms over the steam being lifted from a boiling pot of water, the warmth was successfully settled. A pulsing glow started to emit from them, bright pinkish light fluxing stronger and warmer. Sparkling and tingling her fingers as she tried her best to hold the power in place but not subdue it.

Kagome raised her eyes to the poorly constructed wooden goal. She tried to imagine a sort of line going from her to the center of the target.

"Hit the mark!" Her voice burst as she let go of her hold, keeping the false line in her sight, she watched as the great brightness exploded from her grip.

As if the world were drifting by in slow motion, she gazed at the great rupture as it flew from her, however she was already knocked back as well; airborne from the shock it created.

"OW!" Kagome rubbed her bottom swiftly, trying in vain to sooth the tremors which now ached her backside. Looking up she found that she not only missed her goal but had inadvertently hit something in the trees further back. Her nose twitched at the repugnant smell of charred flesh.

Proceeding with great caution, she went in search of the creature she had hit. When the familiar sight appeared, she observed with narrowed eyes that it was in fact a small boar demon. If she was lucky, it had been the very being which had been terrorizing a local village nearby. Despite its accident status, Kagome was inwardly proud of becoming savior to an unknowing town.

"Kagome-sama!" The memorable cry of Hoshi reached her ears. The quick rush of a breeze came past her which alerted the girl to the presence of the high strung female hanyou now at her side. "Found you."

Giggling nervously, Kagome tucked her hands behind her back. "Hoshi-san, hi there, how are you doing?"

The woman looked at the girl with a blank face. "You know it's dangerous to just go off without telling anyone."

"I-I know...I'm sorry." Blue eyes dropped from the stare.

"Don't worry, it's fine." She pushed past the subject with irritation and took hold of the girl's small hand before quickly dropping it with a hiss. Her eyes narrowed, the palm slightly reddened now. "You've been practicing that miko stuff again, haven't you?"

"Yes...I was." Her gaze still drooped as she began following the half-demon back to the grounds. "But, I have to practice!" She suddenly shouted. "I must learn to control my powers or else I might hurt someone on accident again! I can't do that, I don't want to hurt innocent people!"

Hoshi sighed heavily, "It's alright I understand. Just…just tell someone next time." She lightly patted the child's shoulder. "Come on, we need to get any scrolls you left. You know how upset Aiko-kun becomes when things are out of place."

Kagome nodded lightly.

After collecting the few rolls of paper, they headed with swift ease through the gates, the girl now gripped tightly to her caretaker's hand.

"Have you packed the belongings you wish to take with you, Kagome-sama?" Hoshi kept her eyes fixed upon the child as she assisted her in removing her shoes.

"Yes, I have everything ready in my room." Once her feet were free, she hastily went past the entrance hall and hurried for the shelves in the largest sitting room in order to replace her scrolls. The common glare from the servant, Aiko, went unnoticed.

"Kagome-sama, do not run or you'll trip!" She barely noticed Hoshi calling, her excitement was too high to be careful.

Today was the day she was planning to attempt her way home. However she agreed to celebrate her not yet arrived thirteenth birthday in order to appease Hisako and Yuuto, most of the others didn't mind either way seeing as they also weren't aware her departure could prove permanent.

Rushing to her room she nearly slipped past the door, her slightly worn tabi gliding her across the newly polished wooden boards. Once she replaced the shoji screen with a loud thud, she already started her works in trying to change on her own. Kagome was fumbling hurriedly with her blue obi, pleased once the sash dropped to the tatami matted ground. Her kimono drooped off her shoulders, which she simply let fall on its own rather than express much effort in its removal.

Opening the dark wooden box placed in her sitting area, she pulled out her old modern time clothing, however somewhat altered. Since she was obviously bigger than when first arriving, Kagome had taken great pains to remake her once favorite spring dress into a rather short skirt and top, her sweater sleeves cut to be short and the scarf used as a top band to her lower apparel.

She pulled off her remaining layers in a flash, giddy to wear her "new" clothes. Her face was practically beaming. Unfortunately though, she no longer had underwear of her own era and so maintained the wrappings she usually donned beneath her traditional garb.

Inwardly she marveled at her own work, sure it wasn't amazing but at least it was easier to move around in and there was no way she was going to jump into a well wearing a near foot length kimono. She'd never make it out without having to get naked. An embarrassment she would never be prepared for.

Leaving on her tabi, since the socks of course died long ago, she pulled back the screen of her room and dashed to find Yuuto. On her way she received many, "Kagome-sama slow down!" or "Kagome-sama do not hurry so!" or "Kagome-sama what is the problem!" She, however, ignored them all; "no time to explain!" was her shouted response.

As she rounded another corner she found herself, quite literally, running into the bison demon.

He didn't even bother turning around as her face became an imprint on his lower back, the girl was just tall enough to come face to butt. His hand reached around and pulled the child to his side, a low giggle at her flabbergasted expression.

Her blue eyes cast a glance up to him, bringing to light her usual kind smile. A sight that never ceased to warm those she graced with it. "I found you, Yuu-chan!"

"Yes, you did." He smiled while taking her tiny hand in his own great one, leading her towards the smaller sitting room of the home.

"Yuu-chan, do you know…has InuYasha arrived yet? Do you think he'll make it on time?" She dropped her eyes sadly, "I'm afraid he won't."

Kagome had pleasantly managed to reunite with her first friend only a few weeks after being taken in by Hisako. The hanyou boy apparently frequented the estate in order to snatch a bit of food should he not be able to get any otherwise. It was on one of those instances that the young man and little girl ran into the other while the girl had been playing happily in one of the private courtyards on the grounds.

She would fondly reminisce on how she nearly toppled the half demon over with a sudden hug, something he had certainly not been expecting. Since then, he would often come by to visit and on occasion stayed over in one of the trees visible from Kagome's bedroom.

A few days prior she had informed him of the events currently in progress, but she still didn't think he'd make it back in time. He always wondered too far. Her lips pouted in memory of his several late arrivals.

Despite Kagome's years of practicing her miko powers, she had yet been unable to determine unique separations in youki. Nevertheless she was able to figure who people where based on the gage in greatness she felt; granted she really hadn't been focusing on sensing as much as channeling.

The hall opened up into their destined room, where Hisako's great smile lit up her red eyes and Hoshi merely stood at her side with a general contentment on her own features. Before Kagome had even made her way to sit with her adopted family, an abrupt power came up behind her and she was soon relocated on the shoulder of a familiar white headed character.

"INUYASHA!" She gripped his head and hugged fiercely, a reaction he didn't appear to have expected in spite of his long time friendship with her.

"Yeah yeah, hey kid." He grumbled nonchalantly, though his face was slightly embarrassed.

"Oh I'm so happy you came! I was afraid I wouldn't be able to say goodbye!" As she spoke her hand gently rubbed one of his puppy ears.

"Keh! 'Course I came, stupid!"

The boy shrugged, forcing out a laugh from Kagome who rose and fell with his shoulder as he did so.

She smiled tenderly to them all, bringing her hands together in a clap. "Well! Like I have said, next week is my thirteenth birthday! And after lots of searching I have come to the conclusion that I need to try and go home the way I came."

They all nodded to her words.

"And by that I mean jumping into the old dry well in the forest."

Hisako kept a normal face, already having been informed of her foster child's true origins; Yuuto maintained his usual appearance, giving off the normal air of comprehension beyond what others knew. Hoshi looked confused and a bit annoyed, she was always easy to read though impossible to decipher. The half demon beneath her acted as though a train fell on him.

"What the fuck are you talking about, kid!"

Hoshi's red haired head turned and locked onto the boy, a flaming anger within her eyes. "Watch your language, half breed!" Her words were like a snake bite, shocking and venomous.

"Hoshi!" Hisako's surprise radiated in her tone and dropped suffix, not that she didn't on occasion do so having great familiarity with the woman and Yuuto. "Apologize this minute!"

Low growls caused the air to vibrate with anger, Kagome noticing Yuuto's strong hold on InuYasha being all that had kept her alive so far, that and her position—maybe.

"InuYasha, calm down, it's okay; she didn't mean it like that." The girl ran her delicate fingers through the rough white hair of his head, pausing at times to rub or scratch his ears. The tension left him somewhat, though his amber eyes remained plastered to the white tiger female. "Sometimes Hoshi-san uses mean names to better show her anger and seriousness, but I don't think she notices it usually." Her eyes went to the woman, who now appeared to be pouting with irritation.

Hisako smiled at the hanyou, "She didn't mean to insult, but candor would be appreciated. Especially in Kagome's presence."

"Feh." He mumbled under his breath.

"Anyways," the girl restarted, "you see, I am actually not from this time period. With some help from Hisa-chan, it appears that I am from not quite five hundred years in the future."

The same expressions came again, from the same people as well. InuYasha had an intake of breath, but seemed to think the better of it and said nothing. No one did for that matter.

"The well is like a portal. When I fell in the one at my family's shrine it brought me here." With the help of a certain pink orb, but after much discussion with Hisako, the girl decided it best not to publicize that bit of information although the elder youkai did not go into detail on why.

"What, so people just jump back and forth between times! That's not possible!" The young man looked to the child perched on his shoulder, with a disbelieving glance.

"No, Hisa-chan and I are pretty sure that it only works for me. We don't know why." Her small shoulders rose in a shrug, "Our one guess is that it's because of my strong miko powers."

InuYasha seemed to be in great thought. The whole room felt so. It seemed the pondering of two half demons was enough to cause the entire area to be that way. Hisako remained in the know, and Yuuto his common demeanor of pre understanding.

"So I'll be going home to my family five hundred years in the future." She flashed her grin to the others.

"I still don't think I believe it. But it does explain your odd clothes and mannerisms." Hoshi spoke as though not really to anyone, InuYasha nodded in agreement however.

Quietness came down as information sunk in and was being processed by those around her, her hand still petting the hanyou's white hair as though of its own accord.

"Yuu-chan, will you be taking me there?" Blue and lilac eyes connected.

His head shook, shaggy brown curls moving with it. "I shall send you with Mistress Hisako's horse youkai, Masa. He shall take you where you need."

"Masa… is he like you all?"

Hoshi shook her head as she walked away from the small party, "He is demon but still an animal in that he is unable to take human form."

"Can he talk Yuu-chan?"

"No, but he will understand you."

Yuuto came up to InuYasha and took hold of the small girl by the waist, setting her down beside him then pulling her gently away by the hand.

Kagome looked back swiftly, waving her hand to her two friends. "Goodbye Hisa-chan, InuYasha! I will try to be back as often as I can!"

-3-

I know I may have blind sighted some of you by jumping from her being ten to thirteen, but I unfortunately can't dawdle with her childhood to much as this is a long story and must get to the point of some matters if I want it to blossom correctly ^-^;

Any reviews of either praise or critique are much loved and quite appreciated! ^ 3^


	9. Chapter Eight

So sorry this is late! It was merely my fault for being a lazy sleeper, that I forgot what day it was T-T Ehe.

However, you shall all be rewarded for this chapter is the debut of the great Lord Sesshoumaru! Wow that rhymed. 0-o Anyways, please enjoy! Also I have yet to hear back from my beta regarding the next two chapters, so I do hope to have them by the next update but if not, I apologize in advance. XP

All reviews, alerts, and favs have been happily adored, always appreciated!

Love to my beta *huggle* ^ 3^

_All characters of InuYasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and i in no way own them or profit from this fiction._

-3-

**Entwined.**

**Chapter Eight**

Kagome stood patiently in the incredibly clean stable area that was occupied by the horse demon, Masa, her bags off to the side. She had refused to use any trunks.

With swift, expertly done ease Yuuto had the bags attached and secured upon the horses back. Wordlessly showing the girl how to quickly release the straps when she arrived at her destination, Yuuto then proceeded to lift her up to settle upon the great creatures back.

She looked down, a sadness evident on the face of each person.

"I promise I will come back. I promise."

She ran her hand sweetly across the man's face, cupping his cheek as blue orbs studied his features. He didn't look unsure of her words, merely downcast. She couldn't really explain it; he was always a mystery of few words and great hidden secrets.

"Give my last goodbyes to everyone please."

He nodded contently. "When you return, flare your aura like I taught you. Masa shall come to you."

"Alright."

"Kick twice to go, three to stop."

"Okay." Looking ahead with bravery, Kagome whapped the horse's sides and without even a jerky start up the horse moved into its pace.

She waved one last time to the bison youkai; turning to face front she prepared for a long hour journey with a demon horse that couldn't talk.

-/-

Days were growing dull. Incredibly dull in fact.

The great lord of the western lands let his eyes wander to the large opened windows; the day was early. The sun's rays just breaching a distant and quiet horizon.

Another night without sleep.

He released a soft sigh, narrowing his eyes at the impending knock upon his chamber doors. Then it came, "My lord?"

"Enter."

Sliding back the heavy screen, the demon bowed low, and keeping its face down began speaking again. "My Lord, another message has been sent regarding the strange presence in your lands."

Stoic as ever, Sesshoumaru sat up straighter on the cushion behind his low desk, beckoning the servant forward. The male scurried quickly to place the document before the lord, then again bowed low while exiting, the screen closing with a dull thud.

He unrolled the parchment with dwindling interest.

'_**Western Palace**_

_**Youkai Patrol 7**_

_**Baton Village-Demon**_

_Another report of an immense aura somewhere within the western lands was spotted by several villagers in Baton. Reported to patrol officers as they passed nearby._

_The distance is too great to have been identified, though all claim it to be foreign and uncomfortable._

_Still no attacks have been noted._

_A patrol officer did find a charred and half eaten boar demon corpse in the woods, appeared to have been dragged from its original location. No other corpses have been found. No absolutes that the creature was a casualty of unknown entity._

_**Patrol 7 General Akira**__'_

The lord dropped the scroll to rest upon his other barely noted documents. He had also caught the occasion tingle of something on his lands, it had been happening for a few years now. However he had never cared to think much of it, especially since no disruptive occurrences had come.

A breeze brought in the scents of impending autumn, pulling at the wander lust which had always plagued the young demon. His eye scanned the words before him once more, when a thought hit him. Perhaps now was a good time to take a well needed trip, while under the guise of a diplomatic mission. Not that he wouldn't look into the mysterious aura while on his journey.

Sesshoumaru stood with poise, his clawed limbs slipped into white sleeves. He must notify Jaken; a few things needed to be attended too.

Gliding through the dark wooden halls, he was soon greeted by the presence of one of his personal attendants. Despite his humanity, the man had become a great asset over the years as his status grew to what it was now.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what may I do for you." He was bowed, though still standing.

He cast his golden eyes to the male, hardly turning his head at all. "Miroku, inform Jaken that I plan to take leave for a few weeks. Also have the servants prepare my things and saddle Ah-Un."

"Of course, My Lord. Is that all?"

He gave a faintly noticeable nod, before heading on through the halls.

The corridors were pleasantly quiet to his keen ears, a luxury not always given due to many visitors coming and going, an annoyance he could all but avoid in his position. Once he came upon his bed chambers, he took a detour inside to retrieve his armor and swords. While he had remained in the Western palace for some time now, he did not trust his affects to just anyone. So they were kept in his room, where a selected blacksmith worker came to retrieve the items for maintenance.

Happily they were recently done, his swords gleaming. With well trained ease he strapped on the heavy metal and bone made armor, a familiar albeit marginally uncomfortable weight to it. Taking up his swords, he slipped each into his hakama where they hung at his side.

Finally he should regain some sanity again. A smirk dressed his lips as he enjoyably thought on how Jaken would be left behind.

Past the shoji screen of his private room, the quick moving servants could be heard running about with the sudden news of their Lord's departure. The idea of upsetting the chaos by making a return appearance to the now filled halls was unpleasant. Rather than leave normally, he opted to leap from his own great window set.

Engulfed in the new morning air was far more agreeable then the taut air of nerves the servants presented. Landing as though he weighed nothing at all, the youkai lord startled his very groomsman as they strapped well made bags to the large two headed dragon.

"My Lord!" Many shouted in the presence while all dropped to a bow, Sesshoumaru kept his head high, not focusing all too intently upon his loyal followers. His mind was too far gone, interests already set for his travels.

Shifting his head back, not fully showing his profile, "I shall be gone a few weeks. Be sure all is maintained in my absence."

They muttered their agreeing respects as the lord of the western lands took a light hold of Au-Un's reigns and made his way forward before each set to the skies, escaping the tedious and unappealing task of walking through the grounds to reach the main gate.

-3-

I hope you all like my portrayal, and look forward to the first Sesshoumaru and Kagome interaction in the next two chapters ^-^

Any reviews of either praise or critique are much loved and quite appreciated! ^ 3^


	10. Chapter Nine

Huzzah and hurray it is more Sesshoumaru! I do sincerely apologize for the short length again ^^; The next chapter will come as scheduled, but after that not positive as I just sent the next couple to my beta yesterday, but no need to worry *nod* I will make mention of it on my profile should I be delayed at all.

All reviews, alerts, and favs have been happily adored, always appreciated!

Love to my beta *huggle* ^ 3^

_All characters of InuYasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and i in no way own them or profit from this fiction._

-3-

**Entwined.**

**Chapter Nine**

Lying full up against the large horse's neck, Kagome sighed being lightly warmed by the direct sun filtering effortlessly through the canopy of leaves.

"Masa…do you like chocolate? I bet there isn't even any chocolate around here. Can horses even have chocolate? I mean, you aren't a dog so I guess you could but then again I don't know much about horses either." She puffed out air, fluttering up her raven bangs in the process. "You do kind of look like chocolate, but I doubt you're made of chocolate…that would be cool though." A deep gurgle rumbled through the girl as the horse let out a type of, weird laugh. To be honest she really didn't think such a noise could be classified as…well anything.

Giving a soft snicker and shake to his head, Kagome was forced to sit up from her more comfortable "horse bed" to sit back on her still sore butt.

"Maaaaaaasa, why can't I lay on you anymore?" Her tone was somewhat whiny and tired, evident that the hour long ride had rendered the small child quite sleepy.

The youkai jerked his nose forward which alerted her blue eyes to the clearing breaking through the trees up ahead, the wood of the well shining from the sun's rays.

"OH, we're here now! I'm sorry for complaining." Her hand rubbed affectionately on the thick haired brown neck, leaving a sweaty layer on her hand which she rubbed with annoyance upon her skirt to clean off.

Masa stopped his movements when hooves touched upon the cool grass growing graciously throughout the clearing; however bare patches were present on the grounds of the well's sides.

Looking from side to side, the girl found herself at a difficult impasse. There was no way she could drop off a horse that seemed to reach the height of, she guessed, eight feet. He was taller than her large, bison youkai friend after all. Kagome simply sat in thought looking out to the mid afternoon horizon.

"Maaaassaaaaaaaaaa…" a wry smile letting out her words. "Would you be so kind as to lie down for me?" Her limbs rubbed and scratched up and down, back and forth between the rough chocolate hairs of the horse's mane. His large orange eyes closed happily at the well needed love grooming.

A snort forced from his nostrils when he pushed his head back, urging Kagome to take hold of his mane, then he dropped his limbs forward, followed by the hind ones. Now allotting her a safe jump to the padded greenery.

"Thank you Masa." Lips pressed against his rounded cheek, to which she received a nickering bluster.

While still sitting peaceably on the ground, biting on occasion at the tough grasses, the youkai remained lowered until Kagome had pulled loose the straps holding her two bags onto the creature, releasing them.

"There we go! All free!" Brightly smiling, she patted his hairy side only to receive yet another even more coated hand of animal sweat. "Eeeww…" Her hand brushed against her skirt again in hopes of removal. "You sweat Masa…I didn't even know a horse could sweat." Her nose wrinkled, "It's really gross."

Almost, just almost, was she licked from the giggling demon, something her skin and nose were quite appreciative to not have recieved. Frustratingly, her hand slapped his side, jolting up the horse to his full height.

"Bye then, I suppose."

His nose lowered to nudge the raven head; her hand waved placidly in response.

Kagome watched then as her last new friend walked away, her certainty in reuniting very unstable. Turning to collect her items, a wave of strength forced over her like invisible waters. Glancing over to what she was sure the source of the aura must have come from, a tall and graceful being stood several yards back. Hair like silken white threads, eyes of glassy topaz.

Taking in a breath she smiled lightly, "Hello."

-/-

Fresh air was quite assuredly what the great Sesshoumaru had needed. He did still, however, maintain vigilance for the unknown creature prowling his lands unpermitted.

Ah-Un gurgled out a pleasant noise, dropping its feet lightly despite their weight, happy to again be stretching his great muscles. Bronze glittering scales reflected the landscape surrounding the pair as they walked in tow of their lord.

Only one week had passed since he had begun his impromptu travel, nothing of consequence had appeared yet regardless his mind was for once alleviated.

Scanning the areas through stoic countenance, Sesshoumaru noticed the grounds to be vaguely familiar; if memory served, he was entering upon the lands in ownership of Hisako. He had not made her acquaintance in quite some time. Last he remembered the demoness was an assuredly well minded being, perhaps he shall greet her; plus a reuniting of the youkai council _was_ impending. A marginal alteration in his course led him to an abrupt forcing of aura, a sensation he had not felt in a very long time.

He was certain no demons were about; however the flaring was very large, what else could be its source? Raising his clawed hand, the dragon trailing his steps ceased and was left to remain in the grassy field. A parting the joined creature in no way disliked.

Leaving Ah-Un to eat happily, the inuyoukai set forth to discover the bright aura's source. While he knew the ending place could lead to danger, he did not fear, although he couldn't help the growing intrigue rising quickly in his thoughts. It was like a moth to a flame. One in which neither component knew what was about to occur.

Reaching the flattening surface of a mildly slopped hill, the invisible force melded with his own, a feeling he found not at all uncomfortable despite its unusual and more common unwanted circumstance.

Standing beside an old wooden structure was a small, lovely child. A human female he believed. Sesshoumaru remained plastered to his spot as the girl turned to face him with a confused expression that grew into a warming smile. Uncommon blue orbs locking with demonic golden ice.

What was this person? This peculiar mortal child. Her lips parted, giving out an informal and generally unwelcome greeting between human and demon. "Hello."

-3-

The first interaction! I know it's very short and brief but just wait until the next chapter for things to unfold more ^-^

Any reviews of either praise or critique are much loved and quite appreciated! ^ 3^


	11. Chapter Ten

Here it is! Finally relations between Sesshy and Kagome! ^ 3^ I'm sorry it's not terribly long, but it is indeed longer than the last. Again I apologize for the mild delay, but I was faced with the horrid dilemma of not one, not two, but three toilets in my house not working. The only three. 0-o I did eventually get two back up and running though. Yeah me ^-^

All reviews, alerts, and favs have been happily adored, always appreciated!

Love to my beta *huggle* ^ 3^

_All characters of InuYasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and i in no way own them or profit from this fiction._

-3-

**Entwined.**

**Chapter Ten**

"Hello."

The male didn't respond at all to her greeting. His face remained blank, unyielding despite the strange encounter each shared.

Her head tilted gently, "You don't talk much do you."

Nothing.

Kagome set her bags back upon the ground, then took a few steps forward, trying to close the distance between the two. Also, as she curiously thought, she wished to better see his features.

"You seem familiar."

Though it was swift and hardly discernable, the girl was fairly sure she noticed a flicker of interest pass over his penetrating eyes. Her steps furthered more.

Her brow quirked as her mind thought, when a possibility crossed her, "You remind me of my favorite flower. Both very beautiful." Grinning naively as he remained still.

Coming up yet closer, she paused her footing, only a few feet separating the two beings.

"Your lovely hair is like the threads coming from its center, and your gold eyes are like the petals."

Sapphire followed the pristine tresses flowing in dull breezes, her hand reached on its own with desire to feel but she retracted it slowly. He did not seem one that would be pleased with such unpermitted contact.

"Since you're a full demon and very strong from your aura, then you are again like the flower." She smiled brightly. "I never got that flower out of the ground, it's really strong. Also it has some sort of…liquid or poison or something inside its plant veins. It ruined the sleeve of my favorite furisode…" lowering her voice, "…Hoshi-san was not pleased with me."

Although Kagome began to mull over the past events, she soon refocused her attention to the stranger before her.

"Anyways, sorry for rambling. Sometimes I just babble about things I like." Her smile came again accompanied by a soft giggle, when a sudden gasp brightened her features.

The male did not make any sort of reaction along the entire duration of her speaking. Not that she was terribly bothered.

With the idea popping into her mind, Kagome turned and ran for the larger of her two bags. Rustling carefully, albeit hurriedly, through the items the girl soon discovered what she had been in search of.

Twisting of her body, she went again to face the stoic demon male, oddly bound papers in her hands.

Kagome stopped in her previous place. "I had meant to show this to my family when I got home but, it's okay. I think…I feel like…like you should have it."

Bound by handmade holes laced with thick blades of grass, several pages decorated with drawn flowers was held out to him by small hands.

"On days when I felt homesick and lonely, I would go into the fields and sit with the flower I loved. Sometimes I brought paper and I would draw it and the pretty blue and black ones beside it. It always made me feel…happy. The flower always cheered me up."

Their eyes locked for a while, until the girl shifted under his glaze and placed the gift on the grasses she stood on. When she returned, a gentle smile grazed her lips.

Blinking, a magenta strip along his eyelids reminding her of Hisako, the handsome youkai gracefully turned his figure and started walking away.

Kagome frowned lightly. "Maybe the flower will also make you less lonely." Her words mumbled to herself.

Even though she didn't know anything of the demon whom now walked from her, she wished she could sooth the sadness in his eyes; comfort his loneliness. Sighing mildly, she went back to her things and lifted them up once the tie had been redone on the opened one.

Looking back to his swaying hair once more, she leapt over the well lip and with a warm flash of light was caught up into a familiar transport. With a laugh of happiness, she mentally prepared herself to finally return home.

-/-

The girl's voice rang in his ears.

With a light cock of her head, the human spoke again. "You don't talk much do you?"

She certainly was presumptuous. What would let her believe he would speak to her anyways? A human. A strange one no less. Blue eyes watched him from her place at the structure, carrying with her what appeared to be two small bags. Was the thing traveling alone?

Her eyes not leaving him, the girl unsurprisingly placed her things down and headed towards him. Curious about the human with such a large aura, he did not upset her movements.

"You seem familiar."

Familiar? What could a human child know of the great Sesshoumaru? He focused more intently upon her, observing the slow steps she made to close the gap between each other. The human continued to watch him, her brow ruffling as though she were trying to discern why she believed him recognizable.

"You remind me of my favorite flower. Both very beautiful."

As her smile radiated, he had to resist from arcing a brow at her peculiar connection. _He_ resembling a flower? Something so frivolous seemed absurd.

Her movements again inched towards him, though cleverly she kept a small distance. At least she was somewhat intelligent.

Pink lips parted, "Your lovely hair is like the threads coming from its center and your gold eyes are like the petals."

As she spoke, he watched with interest while her blue eyes appeared entranced by his perfection, the glorious flow of his hair in the wind. Yet again she showed good thinking, as her outreached limb retreated, knowing better than to try and touch the youkai lord.

"Since you're a full demon and very strong from your aura, then you are again like the flower." She smiled brightly, eyes seeming to glimmer with delight. "I never got that flower out of the ground, it's really strong. Also it has some sort of…liquid or poison or something inside its plant veins. It ruined the sleeve of my favorite furisode…" lowering her voice to a tone she may have suspected he could not ascertain, "…Hoshi-san was not pleased with me."

Furisode? Again he scrutinized her appearance. While her clothing was quite odd, she was an attractive child, clean and fresh in scent. It stood to reason the girl was of a noble family with good breeding. The woman she spoke of was likely a maidservant who oversaw her well being. Then why would such a human be here, in a clearing with belongings?

The eyes of each gave them the appearance of great thought. The voice of the girl breaking his reverie.

"Anyways, sorry for rambling. Sometimes I just babble about things I like." Her smile came again accompanied by a soft giggle. The sound pleasant and almost melodious to his ears, not a common occurrence among humans he was certain. A sudden gasp broke the musical laughter, her soft features brightening.

Her petite form spun around and headed back to her packs where she started digging anxiously through one of the small bags. The demon arched a brow at the human's clear abnormality and truly unafraid nature. Nobility or not a human, let alone a female child would never have the bravery to face a full blooded daiyoukai. That aura, that great presence was the only thing he could not place. Such a bright scented thing, so warm and bright.

Her front turned back to him, small palms held something paper and wrought together which she carried back to her original position before him, her expressive eyes somewhat downcast.

"I had meant to show this to my family when I got home but, it's okay. I think…I feel like…like you should have it." Voice soft and friendly, she presented the object to him. Many pages of what appeared to be drawn flowers, tied together with plant pieces. Though the girl looked to be just on the cusp of womanhood, still a child really, the pictures were not badly done.

With a sigh he doubted she even realized had slipped away, she spoke again. "On days when I felt homesick and lonely, I would go into the fields and sit with the flower I loved. Sometimes I brought paper and I would draw it and the pretty blue and black ones beside it. It always made me feel…happy. The flower always cheered me up."

Their eyes caught one another; how could such a young creature, a human girl present such a creation to him? Sesshoumaru studied the blue depths before him, understanding…empathy swirled in such midnight orbs. The human then tore away to collect herself, a tangy sadness flowing from her. Regardless her returning countenance was again tender, drawn with a smile.

Inwardly he sighed; despite the immensity flowing from her the human presented nothing more than a sweet presence, warm and bright as he had thought prior. Nothing more remained for him to stay. Looking down at the girl a moment longer, the demon moved to leave and return to his companion, ignoring the book that had been gifted to him.

Caught on the wind's dance, her voice spoke parting words not intended for him to hear.

"Maybe the flower will also make you less lonely."

Marginally he faltered, she was indeed perceptive, especially for one so young. Not wanting to believe such a truth he moved on as the child's aura pulled away from his own, until, unexpectedly, the expanse vanished entirely.

This caused him to take notice. Golden eyes once again upon the clearing he found the human no longer remained, her items gone, her presence vanished fully. The mere lingering of her potent scent remained floating through the grasses.

Sesshoumaru reached down for the pages of drawn images, unusual plants depicted on the paper with mild color painted within the lines. The mentioned flower resembling himself, beside one he had seen before, a common plant, though its color unnatural to the type. Blue petals and black stemmed. A snort responded, must be a whimsical fantasy, that particular flower was never such colors nor so filled with blooming petals.

Although he had intended to leave it, the youkai tucked the human scented pages into his white haori. A chance at happiness was at least welcome in furtive solitude.

Stance replaced, he went back on his intended path; Ah-Un would be waiting.

-3-

Tada! Interaction achieved, I just hope that it will suffice for you all until they again meet, as you surely all have foreseen ;P

Any reviews of either praise or critique are much loved and quite appreciated! ^ 3^

-3-

EDIT—PLEASE READ!

**ATTENTION ALL READERS OF MY WORKS!**

**I know i have been rather AWOL lately and while that isn't exactly abnormal for me, it is actually for a reason this time. I have been exceptionally busy, things were bad for a while, then we had to put one of my dog's down. Then about a month later we got a new puppy, who is a complete spaz and a lot of work. Also while my personal issues have always been a problem, i am trying to work through them and have made a few steps into life. Things are very difficult and will be quite busy for me until i can find my footing in this new world i will be entering. I really want to try and continue working on these fanfictions, because i love them and want them to become real in their own ways, both the ones i have started and the numerous ideas that have yet too.**

**Even though i am behind in life compared to others my age, i am finally trying to work my way into college. It is going to be a lot of work to get there and be eligible, but i hope to make it! I hope to major in Psychology and minor in Writing, so if i am able to continue these while in school-which i sincerely will try to do-i should get better along the way! :D**

**I will make more updates here as things progress, but as of right now i think it will be best for me and fair to you all that i place a temporary HIATUS on all my works until i know what i can do. **

**I am very sorry, and please pray for me those that do and wish me well those that don't, i appreciate all of you who read and enjoy my stuff and i want you to know i am going to make sure i'm not a disappearing writer here.**

_**~itsu**_


End file.
